Double the Love
by PPP SSC
Summary: A series of snapshots chronicling the infancy, early childhood, late childhood, adolescence, and adulthood of the children of Chief Bogo and his husband Benjamin. Bogo/Clawhauser. Rated K-plus for now, subject to change. OC stars are the Bogo kids.
1. An Infancy Story

**Double the Love**

The morning after Chief Bogo and his husband Benjamin had celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary, the Chief was putting down plates on the table, while Benjamin still slept. He hummed softly to himself as he served breakfast for the two of them. Benjamin meandered down the stairs, still a bit groggy.

"Morning, sunshine," Bogo said cheerfully. "How'd you like our anniversary?"

"It was a fantastic treat, as always," Benjamin said happily, "How on earth did I get a husband as wonderful as you?"

"Being in the right place at the right time?" the Chief asked.

"Oh, stop," Benjamin said, giggling and flicking his wrist. "You know, honey… since we have been married for four years, I've been meaning to ask something."

"Yes?" he responded, "What is it?"

"I think maybe… it's time… we… umm… had a kid?" Benjamin asked. "You'd be a great father."

"As would you…" the Chief said. "You could be the one who embarrasses the kid in public and I could be the one who scares the crap out of him when he gets a bad report card."

"Sweetie, we're trying to be talking about being good dads, not the kind of dads mammals start punk bands about," Benjamin said.

"You're right," he responded, "I was being facetious. But actually, I think that's a splendid idea. Provided you don't make me change all the diapers."

"I wouldn't," Benjamin said. "As long as you don't make me get up every single time the baby starts crying in the middle of the night."

"Deal," his husband said, smiling. "Are we really gonna do this?"

"That's up to you," Benjamin said, "I'm 100% for it so all I need is your permission."

"Granted," the Chief said, which caused his husband to sprint around the room and then leap happily into his arms. "But you're going to have to make some room for the baby."

"Right, yes, of course," he said, leaping down, "I just got super excited."

"You are pretty adorable when you get excited," the Chief said. "But be careful. You won't be the most adorable face under this roof for long."

"I count on it," Benjamin responded.

The Bogos found the Fox n Flocks Foster Home a few blocks away from their house. They were greeted by a polite aardvark with a thick accent. She asked, "Would you like to look at the babies?"

"Well, yes," the Chief explained, "How did you know?"

"All the couples who come in here are looking for the babies," she said. "They're in that room over there."

The Bogos entered a room of beautiful babies of various species. They didn't pay much mind to the tiny ones or the giant ones. Benjamin squealed delightedly.

"What? What is it, Ben?" his husband asked, turning his head.

Benjamin was holding a small caracal kitten in his arms. She mewed and purred softly. "Isn't she the most adorable little baby you've ever seen in your life!?" Benjamin asked.

"Well, she is really…" the Chief said, "I can't imagine the circumstances that led to her ending up here…"

"So are we agreed that we take her home?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes," the Chief said, "Let's go and…"

Benjamin squealed delightedly again when he saw a water buffalo calf toddling around from the other side of a glass wall. He bumped his head on the wall, rubbed it, and then continued toddling on.

"Oh…" the Chief said. "Do you want to get him instead?"

"No!" Benjamin said, "I want to get both!"

"Two babies?" he asked. "I thought we agreed on one."

"But… but look at her!" Benjamin said, showing the kitten to him once again. "Look at him!" he said, pointing to the calf. He gave his husband his best pouty kitten face and said, "Look at them!"

The Chief sighed as he said, "Okay, okay, Ben. We'll get both."

"Yay!" Benjamin cheered, and then he hopped up and down, tightly holding the kitten to his chest.

"Have you chosen one?" the aardvark asked.

"Yeah!" Benjamin shouted, "Well, actually two. Both this kitten," he said, holding her up, "And that calf," he said, pointing to him.

"Alright, let's just get the papers finalized," the aardvark said, beckoning the Bogos, both parents and soon-to-be children, to her desk. They signed the paperwork and paid the fee, and soon they were legally parents to two beautiful young mammals—the 6 month old caracal they had named Susan and the 18 month old water buffalo they had named Jason.

"We're parents!" Ben said, "I can't wait to see our little babies grow up."

"Yeah…" his husband said, looking at the children fondly. "Thank goodness we're walking distance from home because I definitely did not pick up two car seats. You willing to watch the babies for a few hours while I go shopping?"

"Of course," Ben responded. "Wait… wait, before you go, sweetie pumpkin… we have to decide something super important."

"What?" he asked in concern.

"Well, Jason will probably be talking pretty soon… and Susan to follow… what should we do to let them not call us the exact same thing causing confusion for everyone?"

"Oh, that's really important alright," his husband remarked. "Well, this might just be my own flawed experience, but I think that the kind of father who would sing you silly campfire tunes in the woods while roasting up s'mores for everyone would usually go by 'Daddy' and the kind who would trek across the globe to knock out a megalomaniacal elephant to protect you would more likely be 'Papa'. So how about you go by Daddy and I go by Papa?"

"That… that actually makes perfect sense, although I'm not sure if I believe there's a trend," Benjamin said. "Okay, so while you're at the store, I'll make sure to only try to convince Jason to say 'Daddy' so he doesn't get confused."

"Don't you dare try to get him to say his first word while I'm not there," his husband said playfully.

"It's okay, I'll film everything until you get back," Benjamin said, holding up his phone.

"Alright," he responded, "Let's see… mashed vegetables, milk, diapers, two car seats… two strollers or a double?"

"Better deal," Benjamin said. "See you later… Papa."

"You too… Daddy," the newly dubbed Papa responded.

The first thing that Daddy did when Papa was out of the door was call his friend, Judy.

"Hello?" she responded.

"Judy! How's it going?" he asked.

"You sound excited," Judy responded, "Well more excited than usual."

"I'm a father!" he squealed delightedly.

"Really?" Judy asked, "You and the Chief have a kid?"

"No," he responded, "We have two! And they are both so goshdarn adorable I could just about _die._ Papa's at the store right now."

"Papa?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, we decided that he's Papa and I'm Daddy," he said.

"That's sweet," Judy said, "Any chance of them coming to visit their Aunt Judy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get to know them very well. Well, gotta go. I don't want to miss anything amazing," he responded. He hung up the phone.

Papa came home with the supplies in tow. He asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"No," responded Daddy.

The next several months, neither Daddy nor Papa got almost any sleep, but they would be lying if they said fatherhood wasn't still the best feeling in the world. One day, Daddy brought his children to work. Susan crawled across the desk, while Daddy had to tell Jason not to play with the radio alarm—although it did look like fun. Judy cooed when she saw the children, "They are so precious," she said. "What are their names?"

"I'm Jason!" volunteered the boisterous calf. Daddy was astonished and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Uh, Chief Hubby?" he asked, "Really, really, really important message."

"What is it, Ben?" he asked back.

"Jason introduced himself to Officer Hopps," he responded.

"But… wait, wait, wait! He introduced himself? As in, he _talked?"_ Papa asked, barely containing himself.

"Papa!" squealed Jason in the direction of the intercom, attempting to touch the speaker.

"Jason, I'm so proud of you. I'll come see you in a second," Papa responded, trying to contain his glee to a socially acceptable level.

"Oh so… uh… he hasn't talked before," Judy said.

"Oh, right, right, I haven't introduced you to my daughter yet. Her name's Susan," Daddy said, smiling lovingly at the kitten. She grabbed the end of Judy's right ear and pulled.

"Oh, ow," she said.

"No, no, no," Daddy said, taking Susan and wagging a finger at her, "It's not nice to pull a bunny's ears."

"It's okay, really," Judy said, laughing awkwardly. "She's gonna be a strong one, I can tell."

Pretty soon, Papa had made his way down the stairs. He grabbed Jason and spun him around. "Son, say something again!" he exclaimed, as he held him.

Jason enjoyed the attention and pointed around labeling the animals in his vicinity, "I'm Jason… Papa, Daddy, Susan, Ocifer Pops."

Judy giggled. "It's Officer Hopps, but you can call me Aunt Judy," she said.

"Anchovy!" he squealed obliviously, causing all three officers to smile widely.

"What are the chances we're going to make jokes about 'Officer Anchovy' for years to come?" Papa asked.

"Around a hundred percent," Daddy responded.

"Just don't tell Nick," Judy said.

"We wouldn't," Papa said.

"But if you want to, I think being called something silly by a child learning to talk is one of the most seriously adorbs things that could happen," Daddy added.

Later that day, Susan got up and started toddling over the desk and it looked as though she might slip. "No, no, no, Susan!" Daddy screamed, causing her to start crying. He rocked her in his arms and kissed her cheek to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I want you to learn to walk, but I want to make sure that you won't fall off of something." He placed her on the ground and watched her toddle over to Nick. She pulled his tail.

"Yeowch!" he screamed. He turned around. "Oh, aren't you a cutie? Where's your mommy?" She tilted her head curiously. "You know, your mommy. The one who gives you kisses and cuddles and won't let you out of her sight." She pointed at Daddy, with a very confused expression. He could have intervened and cleared things up but he thought her bemused reactions to Nick's false assumptions were amusing.

"Oh," Nick said, "I guess I should have asked where your daddy was."

She pointed at Daddy again, this time smiling knowingly.

Nick scooped her up and walked over to Daddy, and said, "I confused your kid by asking her where her mommy was."

"It's an understandable mistake," Daddy said, taking Susan back. "But isn't she precious? Aside from the ear pulling and tail pulling, I mean."

"Yeah, that one's a firecracker in the making," Nick said.

Daddy smiled at his daughter and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her face to crinkle. He squealed delightedly, knowing that this was only the beginning.


	2. A Preschool Age Story

The children had grown up so fast. In the blink of an eye, Susan was three and Jason was going on five. Daddy was just getting off the phone with a delivery place, ordering dinner for the family. Papa had had to work late that day, and had asked Daddy to go home to the kids without him—he would catch up later.

"Hey, Susan!" Jason said, "Guess who I am?" He flexed his arms, flared his nostrils, and grunted.

Susan started rolling around the floor laughing. Daddy walked in at that moment and frantically set his phone to record. Jason showed his teeth and lowered his brows. He walked over to Susan and looked down at her. To Daddy's surprise and delight, she got up and said, "You're under arrest for pretending to be Papa" in her best impression of him.

"You're doing it too!" he protested.

"Yeah, but that's different. No one would really think I was Papa," she said. "Because I look like Daddy."

"Yeah, you do look like Daddy…" Jason noted. "Daddy!"

"Oh, yes, what is it, sweetie?" Daddy answered, still recording.

"Why is it that me and Papa look so different from you and Susan?" Jason asked.

"Well, you know that Zootopia is a vast place with lots of different species," Daddy said. "Well, none of us are the same species in this house, but there's also something called families."

"We know what a family is, Daddy. _We're_ a family!" Susan said.

"Well, yes, but much like there's multiple meanings for the word 'right', there's multiple meanings for the word, 'family'. And as I'm using it here, it's a group of species that aren't the same but look similar. Jason, you and Papa are called bovines and Susan and I are called felines."

"Ohhh…" Jason said. "When I grow up I want to marry a feline!"

"Yeah, and when I grow up I want to marry a bovine!" Susan chimed in.

"That way we can be happy like you and Papa," Jason said, climbing into Daddy's lap.

"Oh," Daddy said, giggling, and turning the video off. "Papa and I aren't happy together because of what we look like. Well, at least that's not the only reason."

"Oh? Is it because he's big and strong?" Susan asked.

"Well, that's part of it…" he said.

"When I grow up I want to be big and strong too," Susan said, "Just like Papa and Aunt Judy."

"You should absolutely follow your dreams," Daddy said, holding Susan against his chest and looking lovingly into his daughter's eyes.

Papa got home and was immediately pounced on by two hyperactive happy children. He chuckled a bit, and asked, "What are we having?"

"I ordered some takeout," Daddy said, grinning. "It hasn't arrived yet."

"Okay, be sure to tell me what adorable things I missed when finishing up paperwork, cutie," Papa said, giving Daddy a quick peck on the mouth.

"I don't have to tell you," he said coyly.

"What, come on, you love telling me stuff," Papa said pleadingly.

Daddy shook his phone around and said, "Relax, honey, I got it on video."

Papa gave Daddy the biggest dorky grin he could muster and mouthed, "Video?" Daddy nodded. Papa clapped giddily.

Upon seeing this rare sight, Jason whispered to Susan, "Maybe we should arrest Papa for pretending to be Daddy."

"Good idea," his sister concurred.

"Hold it right there, Papa!" Jason said, trying to look fierce.

"What?" Papa asked.

"You're under arrest for pretending to be Daddy!" Susan said in her impression of Papa.

Papa burst into laughter and picked both of his children up. "If I'm under arrest for pretending to be Daddy, shouldn't you two be under arrest for pretending to be me?" Both children looked horrified, which caused Papa to chuckle and say, "I'm kidding. Playing make-believe is not a legal offense. Unless you do it on a federal form or in situations involving a contract. Then that's very, very bad." Both Susan and Jason gave each other confused looks, as they had no idea what Daddy said. "The point is, you two are not being arrested and you're not even in trouble."

"Okay, good," Jason said.

"You're just so adorable," Papa said. "Just like your father. By which I mean Daddy, not me, in case there was any confusion there."

"Does that mean I'm cuter than Jason?" Susan asked, "Because I'm a feline like Daddy?"

"Now, now, now," Papa said, "Cuteness isn't innate. It is earned by cute behavior. And Jason's got plenty of that too… wait, where did you learn the word 'feline'?"

"From Daddy," she responded.

"When?" he asked.

"Before you got home," she answered.

"Is that in the video?" Papa asked Daddy.

"Oh, of course it is, hon," Daddy said.

The doorbell rang. "Dinner's here!" the children shouted and tried to crowd the delivery giraffe.

"Now, now, now," Papa said, "Let one of the grown-ups pay." Papa handed the money to the delivery giraffe.

They opened the food. It consisted of two bug burgers, one of which was slathered in extra sauce, and one that didn't have anything on it except for a patty; and two salads topped with carrots and beets, with radishes on the larger portion. Jason finished his salad rather quickly then turned to Papa and asked, "What's that?"

"It's a radish," Papa said.

"How come you have it and I don't?" Jason asked.

"Because they're spicy," Papa said, "And Daddy wasn't sure you wanted something spicy."

"Can I have one?" Jason said.

"Okay," Papa said, giving a radish to Jason.

Jason put it in his mouth and ate it. Then he sneezed very loudly startling everyone in the room. "It looks pretty but it makes me sneeze," he said, giggling.

Susan ate her burger and snuck away part of Daddy's while he wasn't looking. Both Jason and Papa were looking onward and snickering softly. She said, "Yuck," when she took a bite.

"What?" he asked, turning back.

"Ummm…" she said, "Your burger isn't as good as mine."

Daddy giggled. "You are a true Bogo, aren't you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Always honest and truthful, eh, Ben?" Papa asked.

"Yeah…" Daddy responded. "But Susan, you don't want my burger. There's all sorts of weird stuff on it. But if you're still hungry, we have some cheese in the fridge."

"How come Jason and Papa don't get burgers?" Susan asked.

"The same reason that you and I don't get salads," Daddy said, "Different animals need different dinners to not get sick."

"Daddy, can we have candy?" Susan asked.

"Oh, uh, knock yourself out," he said.

"Yay!" Susan and Jason cheered and left the table.

"No, no, no," Papa warned, "Only a little candy or you'll be up all night!"

"We don't have to go to work tomorrow, unless there's an emergency," Daddy said, "What's the harm?"

"Yay! Let's stay up all night!" Jason said. "I wanna sing a song. Let's sing the Happy Friends Song from Gazelle's Little Fawns!"

"You mean the one that goes on and on forever?" Papa asked.

"Yeah, let's sing it all night!" offered Susan.

"They can start singing but before I join in I want to show you the video," Daddy said, pulling Papa to another room and playing the video.

Papa chuckled, gave his husband a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "Well, I'm glad that our kids seem to look up to us."

"Come on, let's go play with them," Daddy said, pulling Papa into the room. Truthfully, Daddy lacked the size and the strength to pull Papa, but Papa allowed himself to be pulled.

Daddy and the kids started singing and they had been singing for a good half hour before Papa finally decided that it would be more fun to join in rather than sitting there annoyed. About an hour later, both Jason and Susan had completely collapsed. Papa gestured 'hush' to Daddy as he carried his children to their beds, tucked them in, kissed their foreheads, turned their lights off, and closed their doors.

"Alright, time for bed, Benny," Papa said, also picking up Daddy and carrying him to their own bedroom. "The sooner you sleep the sooner we get to spend the day with our children." Unbeknownst to Papa, Daddy had already fallen asleep in his arms.


	3. An Elementary Age Story

The years passed, and soon Jason was in third grade and Susan was in second. For the most part, Jason was a stellar student. He loved nothing more than math and science, and his teacher adored him. One day a fawn named Cece approached him.

"Hey, Jason, will you be my partner?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Cece, but I already promised I'd work with Nicolai," he responded. Nicolai was a polar bear.

"Ugh," Cece said.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"He's a predator," Cece responded. "Wouldn't you rather work with one of your own?"

"Predator?" Jason asked. "My Daddy and little sister are predators!"

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry," Cece said.

"It's okay," Jason said.

"That must be so horrible living with two of them," Cece continued. Jason's eyes widened, and then he tackled her and started hitting her.

"Jason Bogo!" the teacher yelled, "You should know that sort of fighting isn't allowed in the classroom. I'm honestly surprised at you."

"But Cece was insulting predators!" Jason said.

"Cece, you shouldn't insult predators," the teacher said. "But Jason, you shouldn't have gotten physical."

"But… but…" he protested.

"No buts, Jason," the teacher said. "Do I have to call your parents in?"

Jason kicked the ground and exhaled in annoyance.

Meanwhile, in the classroom next door, Susan was showing all the boys in her friend group a cool scab that she had obtained attempting to roller-blade. "Wow, that's awesome!" one of the boys around her said.

The teacher, who was older and more traditional, said, "Susan, you should act like a lady."

"Who says who a lady should act like?" Susan asked, "My parents and Aunt Judy say that I should be myself."

"Well, you should… within reason," the teacher responded, picking up a phone and dialing.

Papa picked up. "Chief Bogo, ZPD," he said.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Zebes, Susan's teacher. And I think I need to have a talk with you about her behavior," she said.

Papa sighed in exasperation and said, "I'll be right in." He buzzed the front desk and said, "Ben, can you let any officers know I'm out of the office for now?"

"Actually, I was just about to head out myself," Daddy responded. "Jason's teacher called about a problem with his behavior."

"Oh for the love of…" Papa said. "Alright, fine. I'll get some of the other officers to manage. You take care of Jason, I'll take care of Susan."

"What's wrong with Susan?" Daddy asked.

"The same thing that's wrong with Jason, apparently," Papa responded.

"Oh, really? The same day?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah…" Papa said.

"I don't understand how our children could be in trouble," Daddy said, "They're such sweet little angels."

"I agree, and yet…" Papa said. "Alright, see you soon, kitten."

Daddy and Jason looked nervously around the room as Jason's teacher walked in. "Ah yes, I've called you in here to talk about your son's behavior," she said.

"So I heard," Daddy responded.

"He got into a fight today with a fawn, Cece Deauregarde," the teacher said.

"Jason got in a fight?" Daddy asked, astonished.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting him to either," the teacher said. "But sadly…"

"Daddy, she was saying predators were bad," Jason said. He started to cry. "Even you and Susan."

"Oh," Daddy said, holding Jason close. "Jason, sweetie, it's not that I don't appreciate you looking out for your sister and me, but violence isn't the answer. You're smart. You're very smart, just like Papa. And do you know how he deals with mammals who say things he doesn't like?"

"How?" Jason asked.

"He tries to prove them wrong," Daddy said, "Using words. Not fists."

"Oh… okay," Jason said, "So the next time that Cece or anyone else says something bad about you or Susan I should just call her an idiot?"

"Well, no," Daddy said. "You should probably steer clear of the parts of Papa's vocabulary that I don't use until you're older."

"Oooh," he said. "So I should just tell her that the predators that I know are very friendly and awesome?"

"Yes, exactly," Daddy said. He held Jason tighter.

The teacher was astonished. "Who are you?"

"Umm, Benjamin Bogo, Jason's father?" Daddy responded.

"I mean, how did you manage to get him to listen to you?" the teacher asked.

"Daddy's so nice and trusting, we'd never disobey him," Jason said.

"Of course," the teacher said. "Well thank you, Mr. Bogo." He giggled in response, and then took Jason out.

Meanwhile in the other room, Susan's teacher said, "Mr. Bogo, I've called you in to talk about your daughter's behavior."

"What has she done?" Papa asked, rubbing his forehead.

"She… well, she isn't acting ladylike," the teacher said.

"What?" Papa asked.

"You know, she's acting brash and loud and…" the teacher said.

"Are you saying girls have to act like my husband? Oh, oops, that probably means you think my husband also has to act like me and everyone would simply be a carbon copy," Papa said.

"Oh, your _husband_ ," the teacher said.

"Yes, my husband. In case you've forgotten, that is very much a thing that can happen now," Papa said, "Or are you insinuating that we are unfit to raise a female child because we surely must be the reason she's as 'unladylike' as she is, is that correct? Well, I hate to burst your bubble but Benjamin is the most 'ladylike' officer at our precinct that does employ several females and could have easily taught her that behavior if that's what we thought was important, but it's not," Papa said.

Susan admired Papa's resolve.

"You let my daughter express herself the way she wants to, okay?" Papa asked. "As long as she's not attacking other students or breaking the rules that apply to every single student, then you've got nothing on her."

"Wow, Papa, you are so cool," Susan said. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"You are so very much like your Aunt Judy," Papa said.

Daddy and Jason ran into Papa and Susan as they walked out of the room. "Oh, hello, Jason," Papa said, kneeling down, "What happened?"

"I got in a fight but Daddy told me not to hit mammals who say stupid things, so I won't anymore," Jason said.

"I see," Papa said. "Well, Susan's teacher was just an idiot who thought she wasn't being 'ladylike' enough."

"Seriously?" Daddy asked. "Then I'm really glad she called you instead of me."

"And considering Jason did do something I cited as an actual bad thing, it's probably a good thing his teacher called you instead of me," Papa said.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Jason said.

"It's okay, as long as you listen to Daddy and don't do it again," Papa said, kissing Jason on the cheek.

"Well, we should get back to work," Daddy said.

"Yes, let's take the kids with us too," Papa said.

"Okay," Daddy said. And they did.


	4. An Adolescence Story

Now Jason and Susan were in high school. Around the first day of her sophomore year, Susan had realized that she liked both male and female mammals in her school, and had a slight preference for the females. Of course, she knew Papa and Daddy would have no issue with it. Jason on the other hand, was only interested in the females.

Jason had grown fond of a ewe named Matilda, and was looking for a way to ask her to prom. Susan, on the other hand, was trying to work up the courage to ask out a lovely coyote named Erin. Luckily for both of them, Matilda and Erin were often seen together. Jason and Susan decided that the best way to get together with either was to help each other out.

"Hey, Erin," Jason said.

"Hey," Erin responded.

"My sister likes you," Jason said.

"Your sister likes everyone," Erin said.

"No, I mean, she _likes_ you," Jason said.

"Oh, I get it now," Erin said. "Tell her that I'll think about it."

"Is that a no or a yes?" Jason asked.

"Do I have to decide right this second?" Erin asked.

"Not if there's a chance of it being a yes, but I don't want to string her along if you really mean no," Jason said. "We Bogos aren't too fond of concealing the truth."

"Tell her that I think she's very pretty," Erin responded with a cheeky grin, "And that she's on my list of potential partners."

"Will do," Jason responded.

Meanwhile, Susan was talking to Matilda. "You know, I really think you should date my brother, Jason."

"Jason Bogo?" Matilda asked. "The huge nerd?"

"He's very intelligent but that doesn't make him a bad partner by any means," Susan said.

"Tell him that I'll go out with him if and only if he asks me out himself," Matilda said, "I like bravery in a guy."

"Okay," Susan said.

They met later in the afternoon and shared their progress. "So," Susan began, "Matilda says she would date you if you asked her out."

"Well, Erin said she would date you. Maybe. But she might have someone else in mind," Jason said.

"I guess we're going to have to take this into our own hands," Susan said.

"But I don't know anything about how to ask someone out," Jason said.

"Neither do I," Susan said. "But I know someone who does."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Papa, of course," Susan responded.

"Oh, yeah," Jason said. "Too bad he's always way too busy to help us out with things like this."

Susan and Jason entered the precinct. "Hey, Daddy," Jason said, "Do you know if Papa is busy right now?"

"I'm sure he is," Daddy responded, "Can I help you with something?"

"Well… you see…" Jason said. "The girl I like won't date me unless I ask her out."

"Right," Susan said, "And the girl I like doesn't seem like she's made a decision about me, and I think asking her out would probably help."

"Awww," Daddy said, "You two found someone to be with!" He squealed with delight. He buzzed up to Papa, "Hey, the kids are at the precinct. They want your advice on something."

"Can't you give it?" Papa asked.

"Not really," Daddy said.

"Okay, I'll be right down," Papa said.

Papa walked down the stairs to see his two children. "What do you two need?" he asked.

"Well," Susan said, "We were hoping you could tell us the best way to ask someone out."

"Well, let's see… it's not by dropping hints the size of my horns constantly for five years but never actually saying anything, because you never know just how clueless the recipient might be," Papa said.

"I resemble that remark," Daddy said, with mock offense.

"Okay, then," Jason said, "What should we do?"

"Well, let's see… because neither of you had six years to prepare, I just want to say… just ask them," Papa said.

"Just ask them?" Jason asked, "But what if they say no?"

"I've learned that if you truly love someone, that's worth the risk," Papa responded.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Papa said, "I waited for so long to ask out your father because I was afraid he would say no—or at least, _want_ to say no—but believe me when I say, settling for second-best simply will not work."

So Jason and Susan did manage to ask out their dates, and both of them said yes. Susan took Erin to dinner in Tundratown the night of the prom. Daddy fussed over Jason, making sure his suit fit just right. "Daddy," he said, "You don't have to make such a fuss."

"Oh, but I do," Daddy said. "This is a big day for you."

"Come on, Daddy," Jason said, "I'll be late to pick up Matilda."

"Good luck, son," Papa said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Papa," Jason said as he left for the prom.

A month later it was time for Jason to graduate. He had the best GPA in the school and his whole family was there. Unfortunately, a group of elephants had sat right in front of them. "I can't see Jason," Papa complained.

"Neither can we," Daddy said, attempting to peek around the side of the elephant.

Susan got up and said, "Hey, my brother's graduating and we can't see!"

The elephants heard them and one said, "I'm sorry about that." She and the other elephants moved a few seats down.

"Ahh, good…" Papa said, "We should be able to see him this way."

Jason gave a rousing speech to the graduating class that brought his entire family to tears. Even Papa was openly sobbing, which surprised both Daddy and Susan greatly.

"That's my boy…" he said.

Jason grinned and headed out to hug his family.

"So, what do you want to do this summer before you head off to Harfurd?" Daddy asked.

"I was thinking that we could all go see Gazelle in concert," Jason said.

"Really? Dad rock?" Susan asked.

"Hey, come on, Sue, you know as well as I do that dad rock is awesome," Jason said.

"Oh, fine, Jason," Susan said. They playfully tackled each other. Susan stole Jason's cap and started running away.

"Hey, give it back, Susan!" Jason said.

"Nope!" Susan said, trying to hold the hat high above Jason's head. Unfortunately it didn't work, as he was several feet taller than she was. He snatched it back and put it back on. "Next year, it's gonna be me up there!"

"Yeah! Because we Bogos aren't stupid," Jason said.

Papa sighed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Daddy asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong, kitten, actually… I just… I never really had this much of a connection with my family until I married you and we had kids," Papa said. "And now, listen, it's a unit. They love us."

"Of course they do," Daddy said.

"And we love them," Papa said.

"Of course we do," Daddy said.

"Jason's going away to college. And Susan? Well maybe she will too," Papa said.

"We don't have to worry about losing Susan for another year at least," Daddy said.

"Still," Papa said, "I feel like it's just yesterday that we visited that foster home."

"I know, they grow up so fast," Daddy said.

Soon they were holding each other tightly and crying.

"Oh, guys, don't worry," Jason said, "We're not leaving forever. I'll still see you at Christmas and over the summer. And after college, I'll probably set up shop right here in Zootopia, where we can visit all the time."

"Thanks, Jason," Daddy said, wiping away a tear.

"Come on, Bogo group hug!" Susan shouted, and then the four pulled into a hug.


	5. Epilogue: Adulthood

Daddy and Papa sat together on their front porch. Papa was seventy-seven and Daddy was seventy-two. They imagined what their children had been getting up to. Jason was married and had a child on the way, and had become a high ranking member of the scientific community, finding new cures for diseases. Susan was playing ice hockey professionally and had been going steady with her girlfriend for three years. Suddenly, Daddy burst into tears.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Papa asked in concern, patting him on the shoulder.

"We raised two beautiful babies…" Daddy said, "And they're all grown up."

"Yeah," Papa said, "And we did it together. Can you believe we've been married for thirty years?"

"When I first met you, I never thought you'd even ask me out," Daddy admitted, "But once you did, I saw no reason for our relationship to ever end."

Papa kissed Daddy gently on the cheek. "God, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Daddy responded, cuddling against his chest.

"I can't wait until we meet our grandchild," Papa said.

"I can't believe this," Daddy said, "You can finally be the grumpy old grandpa."

"Me? What about you? You're like the real life Santa Claws now," Papa said.

"And just look at us…" Daddy said, "We've known each other for thirty-nine years… and together for thirty-three of those."

"That reminds me, I have a surprise for you," Papa said.

"What is it?" Daddy asked.

"It's a scrapbook," Papa said.

"You made a scrapbook?" Daddy asked.

"Well, Hopps and Wilde helped," Papa said, coughing weakly. "I meant to give it to you when you retired but I forgot until just now."

Daddy flipped through the scrapbook. It had pictures of Papa and Daddy when they were first meeting, when they first started dating, their engagement, their wedding, their first three wedding anniversaries, the babies, and the children growing up, culminating in a final page of Susan's college graduation and Jason's wedding. "Thanks for the fantastic life, Benjamin," read a note in clear print.

Daddy was reduced to tears once more as he leapt into Papa's arms and began to kiss him repeatedly on the cheek. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get all sappy," Papa said, trying to pretend that he was not currently grinning like the huge dork he truly was inside.

The moment was interrupted by Susan in a van, honking a horn. "Hey Papa and Daddy!" she said.

"Oh, Susan!" Papa said. "What do you need?"

"Jason and Lana and Estelle and I wanted to go on a family vacation with you," she said. "Since you're retired and all."

"We'd love to go," Daddy said, running in to pack his things.

"Slow down, you're not a kitten anymore!" Papa warned.

"I'll be okay, honey," Daddy said.

"He's still just as cute as he was in his thirties," Papa said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah," Susan said. "Jason got that from him."

"Oh, yeah, is Jason here?" Papa asked.

"Yep," Susan said.

Jason and Lana got out of the van. Lana was heavily pregnant.

"Hello, Jason. Lana. Benjamin or Judith," Papa said. Jason laughed.

Daddy headed back out with about six suitcases.

"Umm… why do we need so much stuff?" Papa asked.

"Just in case we never want to come back," Daddy said.

"You are always prepared aren't you?" he asked, chuckling. They got into the van and picked up Susan's long-term girlfriend, Estelle.

The Bogo clan, now a bigger group than ever, drove off into the sunset.


End file.
